LadyNoir, Together at Last
by ItIsNotJustAShip
Summary: Where Chat Noir and Ladybug reveal their true selves and other stories of their love. ***I do NOT own any of this. Not the characters, setting, NOTHING.***
1. Chapter 1

_Marinette POV_

That JelliBlob was the scariest and most destructive of all the other akumatized villains. Slimy as it was, we got it under control, Cat Noir and I. He is always making those jokes. Purrrrrty corny. Sorry. I had to.

Right after we killed the akuma and I had done all my de-evilizing whatnot, he looked at me. His green cat eyes, the cute little nose, just... he finally seemed somewhat hot to me. I had 3 minutes left. He had 1.

"Well, time to get going-"

"Wait! Chat Noir!"

"What, LoveBug?"

"I want to... see you. As a person, not a superhero."

"Oooh, LoveBug is in a jokey mood!"

"Oh shut up! But, look, I was thinking about your offer about seeing each other without the mask..."

"Oh yeah! Wait, you're serious?! Of course! Sure! Great, or erm, I mean yeah that's cool!" He seemed so giddy, it made me smile. "But, why now?"

"Well... I just thought and... its no big deal. Just cause!" I smiled awkwardly, hoping it covered up my scared expression. Chloe had told me things. That Chat Noir was ugly, gross, a hater. Why I believed her, I don't know, but I did.

"3..2.. 1.. Plagg, COME ON!" His little cat, Plagg, had popped out and started sniffing.

"What's that all about?"

"Cheese... Camembert, to be exact. Sorry. Plagg, I'll feed you LATER!" I note the familiar voice, and just as I look up...

"ADRIEN?!"

"Huh? You know me? You are?"

"Holy shit... uhh... I am puddle, er, no, pupil, at the same school you go too. I'm, uhh, er, am in your class-"

"Hey Marinette!" says Tikki, bright and happy as always. "Is that... PLAGG!? Marinette, you showed yourself to Chat Noir? Ooooooh... but hes a hottie! Not Plagg. He is still... Plagg The new Chat Noir though... " Tikki looks him up and down, and the 4 of us laugh.

"Marinette!?" says Adrien. He was delightfully surprised. "You're Ladybug?! But you're, like, regular." He mutters something under his breath, and then smiles happily and giddily.

"Want to come to my place? For croissants?" I ask in the awkward silence. It seems like the right thing to do. I can tell him then, there, my feelings.

 _Adrien's POV_

"Sure!" Boy, was I happy for food. And Marinette, Ladybug, is so beautiful. I would have never imagined someone so calm, so peaceful to be that badass superhero. Wow. My mind was melting for her.

As we walked to her house, we told each other the whole stories; the man who gave us the powers, our little friends, (if only Plagg ate cookies!) There, at her house, I'd tell her. I liked her. And Ladybug. And- you get it.

We sat down, helped ourselves to some croissants since her parents were gone (thank god!) and Marinette promised to pay them back. ("Its no big deal!") I spit it out. "Marinette, I have to tell you..."

"I like you." I say, at the same time as Marinette.

"What?!" we say again in unison.

"Let me explain." I say. "I love Ladybug and you are Ladybug and I love you and please like me back and you do and or do you and-"

"Shhhh" She puts a finger to my lips. "I like Adrien, er, Chat Noir, er, you. And its all fine. Because you like me back."

 _Narrator POV_

As they climbed the stairs to Marinette's room (Marinette running ahead to take down all the pictures of Adrien), he wondered how this all happened. How evil akumas came to exist, how Tikki and Plagg came about, or even HawkMoth himself. He then realized not to dwell on the past; just to think about the future. Marinette on the other hand- well- lets just say she is caught up in the moment, and has never in her life felt so warm and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Adrien's POV_

 _"_ So, lets see, you're Asian, French, and... uhh... adorable?" I just had to say that.

"Oh shut up!" squeals Marinette, a huge grin on her face. Tikki jumps onto her lap to get a good look at Plagg, who was eating some more Camembert cheese. I swear, if he ate sweets, or just something that didn't stink, my life would already be so much better.

"OK. This, erm, I mean, I, this is awkward... I messed this up already, didn't I?" said Marinette. She seemed so jittery.

"What? No. I mean, I don't think so," I say as I take her into my arm and snuggle up close. Gah, she is so fucking hot. Wow. And I used to like Chloe. Marinette is cute, though. Cute, kind, and funny. And Ladybug.

"What about that love letter to Ladybug on Valentine's Day? Was that you?" I blurt out.

"Ladybug!? That was to Ladybug? Ohhh... I was wondering what the disguise part meant!" says Marinette as she laughs. "I thought it was to me. I mean, it sort of was, but I forgot to sign it so, sure, you can say Ladybug wrote you a love letter back!". She giggles, snuggles up closer, and we lay there, until we hear a door open.

"Shit! That would be my Mom. Damnit! Stay here. I'll be right back." She goes downstairs and as I try and listen, I could only make out muffled "Croissants" and "Friend" and "We're fine, Mom." I don't blame her for saying "friend". Its only been about an hour, I remind myself. When Marinette comes back upstairs, she brings pastries. FOOD! I was starving, and the Dupain-Cheng's make the best sweets in all of Paris. I help myself to a cannoli and sit back down.

"Enough about me" says Marinette. "What about you? Life must be exciting as Adrien, you-"

"Trust me, there are more downsides than up, but when there are upsides it is amazing." I say, smiling. "A strict dad who barely shows any kind of love, but when he does, you feel like gold. The photo shoots how I'm on every billboard in Paris, doesn't matter to me. The best part is being chat Noir and having such a lovely partner." I lean down and kiss her hand. She giggles, and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"You should go, its getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, Chat Noir." says a beaming Marinette.

"Farewell, my l"What? No. I mean, I don't think so," I say as I take her into my arm and snuggle up close. Gah, she is so fucking hot. Wow. And I used to like Chloe. Marinette though. Cute, but nice and kind. I did have one question.

"What about that love letter to Ladybug on Valentine's Day? Was that you?" I blurt out.

"Ladybug!? That was to Ladybug? Ohhh... I was wondering what the disguise part meant!" says Marinette as she laughs. "I thought it was to me. I mean, it sort of was, but I forgot to sign it so, sure, you can say Ladybug wrote you a love letter back!". She giggles, snuggles up closer, and we lay there, until we hear a door open.

"Shit! That would be my Mom. Damnit! Stay here. I'll be right back." She goes downstairs and as I try and listen, I could only make out muffled "Croissants" and "Friend" and "We're fine, Mom." I don't blame her for saying "friend". Its only been about an hour, I remind myself. When Marinette comes back upstairs, she brings pastries. FOOD! I was starving, and the Dupain-Cheng's make the best sweets in all of Paris. I help myself to a cannoli and sit back down.

"Enough about me" says Marinette. "What about you? Life must be exciting as Adrien, you-"

"Trust me, there are more downsides than up, but when there are upsides it is amazing." I say, smiling. "A strict dad who barely shows any kind of love, but when he does, you feel like gold. The photo shoots how I'm on every billboard in Paris, doesn't matter to me. The best part is being Chat Noir and having such a lovely partner." I lean down and kiss her hand. She giggles, and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"You should go, its getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, Chat Noir." says a beaming Marinette.

"Farewell, my LoveBug! See you tomorrow." I smile as she leads me down the stairs to show me the door. Boy, could I get used to this.

*Thanks for the support guys! I'll make this a continuing thing. Should I do more POV from Adrien? I'm pretty clueless, and could use some help. Thanks! ~Bookie*


	3. Chapter 3

HELP. ME.

 _Adrien's POV_

 _3/15_

 _"_ PROM WILL BE THE DEATH NO ME, PLAGG! HOW DO I DO THIS? PLAGG! STOP EATING YOUR FUCKING CHEESE AND HELP ME!" I screamed at Plagg.

"Wow. Adrien, profanity!"

"Oh shut up and HELP ME! Flowers? Chocolate? A ring? I don't know how to do this!"

"I don't know, either. Why would I?"

"YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE FOREVER, LITERALLY."

"So what?"

"So... EVERYTHING!"

"Its no big deal. Also, why HER?"

"Because she is the most amazing person ever, THAT IS WHY! And no big deal?" I said, thinking about how I could blackmail him to help me.

"Say, how much do you enjoy top-notch cheese?" I said, smirking.

"OKAY. HELPING IS WHAT I DO!" shrieked Plagg. Boom. That, everyone, is blackmail.

"I'll get her roses. No, carnations. Or maybe-"

"Both?" questions Plagg, interrupting me. "No chocolate- girls take it the wrong way. Especially those French girls. Do it at her house, away from public view. No, maybe do it so she could boast and be all braggy. Whichever."

"Wait. She doesn't brag. Who do you mean?..."

Then it hit me.

"CHLOE? YOU THINK I'D ASK CHLOE TO PROM? WHODO YOU THINK I AM?" I screamed. "Its Marinette, you dummy! Wow. Chloe... no. No way."

"Ooohhh, Chat Noir loves Ladybug! She'll be LadyNoir!" cackled Plagg. That damn kwami.

After a lot of planning. I came up with this:

 ** _Adrien's Promposal to Marinette:_**

-Her house on Friday. Become Chat Noir so I can get to her room w/o having to unlock door. Parents are out Fridays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays delivering from 2-5, so we're good. Can get out of school early.

-Red carnations and roses.

-Lots of cat jokes. I think she likes the corniness.

-The necklace.

-Leave a note because I'm gonna mess it up if I don't.

-Thank Tikki for all the info.

The necklace was one I'd been wanting to give LadyBug on Valentine's day, but I couldn't because of the disaster that Chloe started. It was a glass ladybug with black garnets for dots, about the size of a nickel. She'd love it. Prom was in 3 weeks. I decided to do it this Friday, to get it out of the way, so she could get a dress.

 _3/21_

 _"_ OK Plagg. TRANSFORM ME!" I said. As Chat Noir, I could be unnoticed. If I was though, that'd mean trouble. I'd have to pretend there WAS trouble. As I ran from roof to roof, I worried. As I got to Marinette's house, I had butterflies in my stomach. I ignored the horrid feeling and opened the latch. As I headed down, I heard a shriek.

"Fuck," I thought. She was here. I turned, saw Marinette, now relaxed, and said "Wow. Uhh..." I trailed off. "Don't fuck this up!" I told myself.

"We have a door, you furball!" she giggled and sat down on a couch.

"Well.. yeah.. umm..."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Look Marinette. I love you. A lot. And... will you go to prom with me?" I blurt out, handing her the flowers and necklace with the note taped to it. I spent 2 hours designing and decorating the box.

"Yes! Of course!" she squealed as she ran over to hug me. Then, there, it was perfect timing. I knew I had to. I kissed her. Not slobbery, but it was deep. Cute, but not just a peck. It was amazing.

"Oh Adrien..." she said as she snuggled up close.

"Uh-oh. Its 4:40? I have fencing," I said as I slumped down into a chair. "Can I de-transform here?"

"Sure." said Marinette, clearly upset I had to go.

"Plagg, DETRANSFORM ME!"

"Well? How did it go? It was now, right? I hope so. You're always talking about this. And her. Is it over? Cause like-" Plagg stopped as soon as he saw Marinette. I blushed.

"Its fine. But I have fencing, so we have to go." I stuffed Plagg into my pocket.

"Bye, Ladybug!"

"It was purr-fect, Adrien. You didn't mess anything up."

"Still-"

"Get to fencing. See you, Chat Noir!"

As I climbed downstairs and walked out the door. Today was a good day.

*That's it for Ch. 3. If you want the note he wrote, the actual prom scene, or Marinette's reaction to the note/necklace after Adrien leaves, tell me. Thank ya'll! ~Bookie*


	4. Chapter 4: Another Reveal Sequence

*This is another _way_ that Adrien/Chat and Marinette/LadyBug find the other's identity out. Ahort n sweet. Also, Chat, bro, whats with the flirting? You got a Ladybug*

* * *

"Hey Princess _,"_ said Chat. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…. Boy stuff. Friends. Life." said Marinette. She looked very glum.

"Tell me, princess. It can't be THAT bad." replied Chat.

"It is that bad. It's like people don't notice me."

"Princess, how can someone not notice you?"

"Stop the flattery. I don't need it.

"Tell me, princess. It can't be THAT bad." replied Chat. "This crush is bound to like you back."

"Who said anything 'bout a crush?" said a suspicious Marinette.

"Well, it seems like it. Who's the lucky man?"

"Just the guy everyone likes. I mean EVERYONE. Everyone in Paris, and even Chloe. Ughh… Chloe." moaned Marinette.

"Hmmm.. Nino?" asked Chat. He seemed to be joking around. "He's a nice guy, good pick."

"No way. I mean, no. I like him. Good guy. But Adri- PRETEND YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT"

"Adrien Agreste, eh? He is cute. Nice guy. I know him personally." said Chat.

"Really!? Isn't he just dreamy?" sighed Marinette.

"Yeah. If you want, I can get him over here for ya. Have a nice little date."

"WHAT!? SERIOUSLY?!" shrieked Marinette.

"Yep. In less that 10 minutes."

"He'd do that? But he never talks to me. Ever!"

"Trust me."

"OK! Thank you thank you!"

 _10 min pass_

As Marinette sat on the park bench, she saw Chat Noir again. Weird, she wondered. Back again? He seemed to be coming toward her.

"Hey."

"Back again, I see. Where's Adrien?" questioned Marinette.

"You're lookin' at him".

"WHAT?"

"And you, my Marinette, are my Bugaboo."

"But… Bu-u-ugab-b-boo is a thi-i-ing for Ladybug-g-g… not me…" stuttered Marinette. She knew he knew, but played dumb.

"Marinette. As I looked into your eyes, I knew. Just fess up." said Chat. "It may turn up to be a good thing," he said romanticly.

"You're joking. You can't be Adrien… You makes corny jokes and… and love Ladybug. Adrien doesn't love Marinette."

"Well," he said, "love isn't always purr-fect and sensible. But ours could be." said Chat, pulling her in for a kiss.

Marinette couldn't resist.


	5. Update: Sorry!

Hey guys!

I sort of forgot I had a small following of people reading these stories. Everytime I get a review, like, or follow I sort of realize I need to post more. This year I am going into the next level of school in my district and will probably get much more work. Stories may still be as far and few between as they are now, but I'm gonna work on that. I do need to say I have more stories *cough cough SEPTILPLIER* *cough cough MARK AND READER* on Wattpad x. So follow me over there too, if you want the *cough cough SEPTIPLIER* other stuff. I really hate seeing all the nice comments and not writing more. I love you all!

-Shippy -such a bad nickname but i like it ok-

UPDATE ON UPDATE

OKAY SO IT SAYS I HAVE ALMOST 4K VIEWS ON THIS I DON'T BELIEVE IT BUT OKKK

There are people from freaking DENMARK reading this.

And Italy.

And Sweden.

And Trinidad and Tobago.

And Australia?!

Like who knew you guys existed?

Goodbye again!

Love all 3


End file.
